Sonic Generations 2
Sonic Generations 2 is a game created by "TheSonicAllensChannel Team" fallowing the 3 Sonic's and their friends saving time and space throughout the story of the game. Story: Tails remembers that today is Sonic's birthday. He sets up a plan to prepare the birthday party for him. He sends Classic Sonic to get him a birthday present that was accidentally sent in the Marble Zone. After running though Marble Zone, he finds the jewelry store and finds a ring for him to remind him about the many times he saved his friends. That is until, the time eater appeared in Star Light Zone sucking everything into white space along with some other areas in Classic Sonic's world. Classic Sonic gets sent to the Boom world where he meets Boom Sonic and his friends along with the minor characters in the TV series. What starts happening to Classic Sonic is that he starts to get treated like a baby around everyone which starts to annoy him. After hearing him out at Comedy Chimp's studio, the gang meet up with Dr. Eggman (Boom) and Dr. Robotnik. After defeating them, Modern Eggman appears with the time eater to suck up seaside island, hedgehog village, Roboken, and many more areas in the Sonic Boom world sending Team Sonic along with Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles to White Space and Classic Sonic to the Modern dimension. Sonic's birthday party begins, but Tails and Abigail start to worry about Classic Sonic during the party. Cake time begins and out of the blue, Classic Sonic falls from the portal and ruins the cake and tears up the other presents and other decorations, causing him to get injured. Classic Sonic nervously tells Modern Sonic and everyone else that Time Eater has returned until Time Eater came to the dimension sucking Time and Space up in the Modern Dimension along with Modern Sonic and his friends. After that, Modern Sonic meets Boom Sonic and Team Sonic while Abigail and Silver meets Classic Sonic's friends. Abigail complements Classic Knuckles and adresses on how cute he is in her view and Classic Knuckles starts to fall in love with her which annoys Classic Sonic. Abigail also shows the gang how cute Classic Sonic is which causes them to laugh about the fact that he is being treated like a baby and calling him "Mama's boy." Tails tells Sonic that half of Star Light Zone is restored and Sonic decides to head there along with the two other Sonics and their friends along with his friends to restore Star Light Zone and any other place that they run into. Gameplay: Classic Sonic's gameplay is similar to Sonic Mania, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and Sonic CD giving him four abilities such as the Spin Dash, The Super Peel Out, The Drop Dash, and the Insta Shield. Modern Sonic's gameplay is similar to Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations giving him the Boost, Slide, Homing Attack/Jumpdash, and the Light Speed Dash. Boom Sonic's gameplay is similar to Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, but more fixed and smooth. He takes control of 4 other characters whom are his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. He and the other characters have a Character Ability, and a Character Jump Special. When the bar on the right corner of the screen is filled up, the five characters can do a "team ability" where it shows them doing the same stunts in the Sonic Boom TV series intro causing all of the other group of badniks, objects, or both to be destroyed. Stages: Classic Era Marble (Sonic 1) Emerald Hill (Sonic 2) Quartz Quadrant (Sonic CD) Ice Cap (Sonic 3) Sandopolis (Sonic & Knuckles) Spring Stadium (Sonic 3D Blast) Advance Era Angel Island (Sonic Advance) Music Plant (Sonic Advance 2) Ocean Base (Sonic Advance 3) Dreamcast Era Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) Metal Harbor (Sonic Adventure 2) Grand Metropolis (Sonic Heroes) Westopolis (Shadow The Hedgehog) Modern Era Wave Ocean (Sonic 06) Dragon Road (Sonic Unleashed) Lost Labyrinth (Sonic 4 Episode I) Asteroid Coaster (Sonic Colors) Sky Fortress (Sonic 4 Episode II) Ruby Era Windy Hill (Sonic Lost World) Studiopolis (Sonic Mania) Iron Fortress (Sonic Forces) Good Future Era Shoreline City (Sonic Multiverse) Earth Dogfight (Wall-E and Sonic, Earth In Peril) Animal Island (TheSonicAllensChannel) Rival Battles: Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) Emerl (Sonic Battle) Jet The Hawk (Sonic Riders) Mephiles The Dark (Sonic 06) Heavy Magician (Sonic Mania) General Grievous (Wall-E and Sonic, Earth In Peril) Bosses: Egg Pistons (Sonic 1) EggHammerTankII (Sonic Advance 2) Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure) Captain Jelly (Sonic Colors) Eggrobo (Sonic Lost World) Muala (Adventures on Animal Island: The Movie) Time Eater (Final Boss) Ver 1.2 Stages Classic Era Marble (Sonic 1) Oil Ocean (Sonic 2) Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD) Hydrocity (Sonic 3) Flying Battery (Sonic & Knuckles) Volcano Valley (Sonic 3D Blast) Advance Era Neo Green Hill (Sonic Advance) Hot Crater (Sonic Advance 2) Cyber Track (Sonic Advance 3) Dreamcast Era Lost World (Sonic Adventure) Pyramid Cave (Sonic Adventure 2) Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) Digital Circuit (Shadow The Hedgehog) Modern Era Dead Line (Sonic Rush) Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) Mad Gear (Sonic 4 Episode I) Sweet Mountain (Sonic Colors) Sylvania Castle (Sonic 4 Episode II) Ruby Era Tropical Coast (Sonic Lost World) Press Garden (Sonic Mania) Ghost Town (Sonic Forces) Good Future Era Voltage City (Wall-E The Cyborghog 3) Fairy Falls (TheSonicAllensChannel) Ver 1.2 Bosses Physco Egg (Sonic CD) Egg Hammer 3 (Sonic Advance 3) Egg Albatross (Sonic Heroes) Ghost Rex (Sonic Rush Adventure) Gachapandora (Sonic Mania) Team Cruel (The Christian Rock Band)